


Cinnamon

by mmmdraco



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-12 18:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hikaru and friends attempt the Cinnamon Challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinnamon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stillskies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillskies/gifts).



Hikaru lifted the spoon up to his mouth and paused to look around the room at his friends. "Everyone ready?"

There were various sounds of agreement. "On three? One, two, three!"

The spoonful of cinnamon passed his lips and Hikaru attempted to swallow as quickly as he could, but almost immediately breathed in just a little bit, a tiny bit really, but just enough to inflame his sinuses and start his nose and mouth and eyes burning. He struggled against the taste and the dryness and the burning. Sixty seconds without water. He could make it. 

Isumi was the first to give in to the water. Waya was covering his face with both hands and turning kind of blue before his hands dropped away and he spewed cinnamon dust out of his nose. Nase was making the kind of faces that Hikaru figured he was also making. And Touya... seemed pretty much fine. He wasn't even sure how he'd managed to talk Touya into this, but he was expecting something hilarious and this was pretty diappointing! But Hikaru also guessed it was pretty impressive. 

In the end, only Touya managed to go the whole minute and when Hikaru demanded to know how he'd managed, Touya shrugged. "I held my breath." Damn. That was kind of impressive, too.


End file.
